Paw Prints
by SilhouettesInDarkness
Summary: Alice has been asked to 'baby sit' Sirius Black by Dumbledore to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. Their first meeting was a disaster but when she meets a cute black dog running about the house she doesn't think her job will be too bad. Especially since Black is keeping himself locked in his room. Starts beginning of Book 4.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Leaning against the wall she listened.

There was no sound at all except utter silence. Narrowing her eyes the small woman bent her knees before twisting her body so she could peer around the corner. She could see nothing. Where was she? She wasn't that good at hiding!

Slowly making her way around the corner she stopped when she thought she heard some noise from behind her. Spinning on her heels turned to look but still nothing. Frowning in frustration she made her way further through the house, checking every room she came across.

Where could she be?

Putting her bare foot on the first step she paused before making her way up the stairs. Keeping a good grip on the banister she carefully moved upwards. Finally the woman reached the top, thinking carefully as to where she would go next. Smirking when she heard the noise she shot towards it.

Swinging the door open wide, the smirk still attached to her lips she sauntered into the room. "Come out, come out wherever you are!" She sang with a chuckle. She heard it again - coming from under the bed. Walking slowly towards it she quickly dropped to the floor to peek under the double bed.

Two shining eyes full of laughter stared back at her. "Aw, you found me!" Said a voice that could only belong to a little child. Reaching her arm out her hand was grabbed by a smaller one. Pulling out the little girl from under the bed she chuckled at the petulant expression on the girls face.

"Looks like I win!"

"That's not fair!" The little girl pouted making the older woman laugh at her cuteness. Standing up she picked up the girl before making her way out the room and back downstairs. "Alice, can we make cookies?"

"Why not?" The woman, Alice, said to the little girl with a smile. "We could bake some for when your mom gets home." Bouncing excitedly on Alice's hip the little girl - who went by the name of Ella - squealed with joy.

By the time the girl's mother returned home that night Ella was fast asleep in her bed. Giving Alice a warm, yet tired, smile the girl's mother thanked her for looking after her daughter at such short notice whilst giving her some money.

By the time Alice got home it was half past eleven. Stifiling a yawn she walked into the kitchen to make herself some tea. Waiting for the kettle to boil she frowned as she looked out of her window. She couldn't be sure - as the sky was so dark - but she was sure a bird was heading straight for her window.

Scared the bird was going to crash into it and end up injurying itself she quickly opened it. Not even five seconds later a fluffy brown owl came flying in, flapping its wings in her face. Wrinkling her nose she simply looked at it before sighing.

Going through her cupboards she quickly found some treats for the tired looking bird. Smiling as it nibbled at the treats in her palm she slowly - yet softly - ran a hand over the top of its head.

Once it was doing indulging itself she unwrapped the parchment bound to its leg. The minute she did the bird took flight. Well, someone obviously wasn't expecting a reply. With even more curiosity she unfolded the parchment that lay in her hand eagerly.

As she read through the letter her frown got deeper. Scoffing Alice threw the letter onto the table without a care whilst muttering under her breath. "Fucking Dumbledore." Moodily grabbing her mug of tea she sat down at the table glaring at the cursed letter.

As if he had the nerve to ask her that! She was a skilled and trained healer, not a babysitter. Okay, so not the best excuse ever since she was just babysitting but that was a child. A child she had known since birth since it was her neighbours kid. Dumbledore wanted her to babysit a criminal!

Not just any criminal but Sirius Black of all people. Sure she didn't believe he actually commited the crime he was accused of. If Albus said he was innocent then she believed him - she trusted him with her life.

However, Black had not been cleared of the charges yet and to be seen with him was dangerous. She didn't want to refuse Albus - even though it was quite clearly an order disguised as him asking her a favour that she could refuse, she knew this because that ruddy owl had flown off - but she didn't want to end up in Azkaban if she was caught with him.

Groaning in frustration Alice placed her head in her hands, she felt a headache coming on. This wasn't fair! Especially knowing she wouldn't disappoint her old mentor she gave a reluctant sigh.

Muttering profanities as she stood up she grabbed the letter again. There had been an address written in there so she knew where to go. She wasn't terribly bothered as she was quite certain the headmaster had charmed the parchment so no one else could read it.

Just to be on the safe side she quickly re read it and memorised the address before promptly burning it. Leaving her half drank tea she left the kitchen to make her way to her bedroom. Her flat was small but she didn't mind as it was only her who was living in it anyways.

She was honestly thinking about getting a pet to rid the ache of having to come back to an empty flat. Maybe a cat? Alice shook her head. She didn't mind cats but they weren't her thing. How about a rabbit? Snorting she threw that idea out the window. Hmm, maybe a dog. A guard dog!

Smiling she slipped from her clothes before crawling under her thick duvet. Snuggling into her pillow she tried to lock down her mind but she could help but feel a sense of forbodance at the thought of tomorrow.

Walking down the street Alice huffed as the wind blew her hair into her face. Really should have tied it up. Sighing she kept on walking. It was a good thing she didn't have extremely long hair - hers went to just past her shoulders.

Fifteen minutes later she had finally reached her destination. She had decided to walk not apparate. She had never really liked it much so she wasn't too bothered. Plus, where she had to go was surprisingly close to her own home.

Moving up the the house she stopped at the front door. It was obviously enchanted so the muggles couldn't see the house, very clever actually. Knocking on the door she waited impatiently. Forty seconds later she knocked again but still nothing.

Ignoring her better judgement she grabbed the door handle and slowly pushed the door open. Taking a couple of cautious steps inside she took a quick look around, wrinkling he nose at the musty smell.

Shutting the door behind her Alice shouted out but got no reply. She knew she was at the right place so where was he? Snapping her head up when she heard a commotion from upstairs she hesitantly made her way to the stairs.

"Hello?" Alice called. Still nothing. Huffing, she was getting annoyed now. Hesitation swept from her body as she started storming upstairs. She kept going to the right level that she heard the noise from. Just as she reached level ground she saw a door slam shut.

Narrowing her eyes she hissed under breath, practically flying towards the door - braying it with her fist. The door flung open revealing a rather handsome man. Yes he was little under weight, had slight bags under his eyes and needed a bit of a shave but his appeal was still there. He must have been breath taking when he was younger!

Catching herself at the last minute Alice fought off a blush, not knowing why she thought that. Shaking her head slightly she regained focus. The man - who she was guessing was Sirius Black - was glaring at her harshly.

"What do you want?!" He snapped.

"Professor Dumbledore sent me to-"

"What to look after me?" He mocked. She didn't like been cut off. "I don't need a damn babysitter. I'm a grown man."

"You think I want to be here looking after you?" She laughed sarcastically. "If you do then you're sorely mistaken."

"Then leave if you don't want to be here. You aren't wanted." Ignoring the slight hurt Sirius saw flash in her eyes he slammed the door in her face, trying not to let any guilt over take him. Walking to his bed he flopped down on his back.

He had been locked in Azkaban for 13 years, just finally getting free and now this? Frowning he sat back up. Looking around the room he sneered. He hated been back here, at his old home filled with dark unsavoury memories but he had to. Dumbledore had said it was the easiest and safest place for him to be right now.

He clearly didn't trust Sirius right now - something that admittedly pissed him off seeing as he had sent that girl to look over him. Grinding his teeth he quickly stood from the bed, not able to keep the memories at bay and allowing to over take him all at once. Letting out yell he yanked at his messy, knotty hair as he fell to his knees.

Gasping as he jerked forward he placed his hands onto the dusty hardwood floor. He didn't know what was worse, being in Azkaban... Or back in this house.

Slowly making her way down the old stairs Alice blinked back the tears. Pathetic. Getting emotional over one comment. You don't even know the man! Finally Alice reached the bottom. Making her way with determination to the front door she jerked to a stop as her hand grabbed the door knob.

She couldn't... The headmaster entrusted her with this task - she couldn't let him down. With a dejected sigh she dropped her hand, letting it fall to her side. Moving away she slowly walked down the hall before stopping at an open door. It was what was meant to be a sitting room but now it was covered in layers of dust and the furniture looked like it had been neglected for years.

Grabbing her wand she flicked it at the couch, ridding it of the copulated dust. Sitting down on it she placed her head in her hands, looking at the floor with boredom. Suddenly her head jerked up. How long was she supposed to stay here?

Albus hadn't mentioned anyone else coming to take over... Like shifts so how was she to know when to leave? She needed answers. Getting up from the couch she put herself on a mission to find some parchment, a quill and some ink.

It took her an hour but she managed it. The bottle of ink was nearly empty so she kept her letter short. Rolling it up and tying it she suddenly thought of another problem. She didn't have an owl! How was she supposed to send this darn letter!

Stomping her foot like a little girl Alice let out a small concealed scream of frustration, not noticing the big black dog that was slowly approaching. After she had finished her little episode she turned in a huff to leave the room only to trip and fall flat on her face.

"Ah, my chin!" She moaned, pushing herself off the floor to a seated position. It was then she noticed what she previously hadn't. "Oh." She squeaked in surprise. Then suddenly her eyes went wide in pure joy before she practically flung herself at the slightly scruffy looking dog. She didn't seem bothered if it was dangerous or not, she simply sighed as though she was perfectly content.

Okay, so she had a complete obsession with dogs. It wasn't her fault, she blamed her dad who had the same obsession. Pulling back at the seemingly shocked dog she gave it a soft smile whilst stroking his head.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes." She cooed. Leaning forward she gave the dogs nose a little peck which resulted in the dog whining, raising it's paw into the air. Giggling Alice grabbed it's paw as though to give the dog a handshake. "I'm Alice, how do you do?"

The dogs head tilted to the side, raising his paw back up. Alice simply leant forward once more to bring the adorable animal in for a hug.

He didnt know why he did it. It was a complete mystery to him but he changed into his animagus form and left his old bedroom. Once he was downstairs he let instinct take over, sniffing out the girl. Once he had caught her scent he went in that direction.

Her little temper tantrum was admittedly amusing, as was he fall to the ground but then she had hugged him and Sirius went into a state of shock.

Obviously he knew it wasn't him she was hugging but his dog form - Padfoot. But oh was it nice to be hugged like that again. To feel the warmth around him, feel genuine affection when she ran her hand through his fur and kissed his nose. He hadn't felt it in nearly 14 years.

It had been so long it felt like a foreign concept to him. So when she went in for that second hug he made up his mind. He wasn't going to run away from this. He wanted, needed, to feel this again otherwise he thought he was going to go insane. He needed human contact, someone to talk to.

If it had to be this girl then so be it. And if he was only going to get this type of affection in his dog form then so be that too. He wasn't stupid to think if he was in his human form she would jump at him and hug him, especially after their disastrous first meeting.

No, she would only be this way when he was like this. So be damned the consequences... He was going to be her dog.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Listening to the slight rattling of the glass windows Alice realised the wind had picked up rather suddenly. The room she was sat in was getting dark. There was no light in the room and she hadn't decided to create one either. So because it was starting to get dark outside it started to recreate the darkness inside.

Running her hands through the dogs fur, over his body, she couldn't help but frown. That dog seemed far too thin. Looking down she smiled in amusement, the dog looked far too relaxed. His entire body was spread out onto most of the couch, with the exception of his head which was on Alice's lap and the edge of his paws dangling over the side of the couch.

She still hadn't decided how she was meant to send the damn letter to Dumbledore.

Letting out a sigh she figured it could wait until after dinner, considering the sounds her stomach was making. Patting the dog - who lazily looked up at her - she smiled, gesturing for him to get up. He did so, but let her know what he thought about it with a whine and a low growl.

Chuckling as she made her way to the kitchen she started to look through the cupboards only to find them completely bare. Really, there wasn't one piece of food in this damned house? There wasn't even dog food!

With a sigh she looked down at the dog who was practically sat on her feet. Bending down she scratched behind his ears, something she had already figured out he loved.

"Okay, um, I'm going to head to the shops to get food. Hopefully Black will stay in his room and not realise I'm gone. Don't need Dumbledore berating me if he does something stupid like leave." She spoke. The dog simply tilted his head then barked. Standing up she patted the dogs head before leaving the dusty kitchen. Grabbed her coat she shrugged it on before turning around.

The dog, which she still hadn't named, was sat in the middle of the hallway watching her. Alice have it a soft smile before exiting the house. It was quite late and most shops were shut by now she realised, so she decided to simply stop by her house and grab some of the food there.

For obvious reasons she didn't have dog food but was sure it was okay for him to eat human food for one day. Grabbing some meat she had in her freezer she wrapped it in a towel before putting it in her bag. She then grabbed some gravy, carrots, potatoes, milk, sugar, tea bags and some bread and butter.

Alice then went to her bedroom to grab some spare clothes and a couple of books to read, knowing she would get bored. Once she had everything she left her small flat, locking it behind her before making the trip back to Sirius Blacks hide away in the chilling wind.

By the time she arrived back her hair was all over the place, her cheeks were bitten red and her teeth were chattering. She made her way straight to the kitchen, casting a heating charm over her, not spotting the black dog anywhere. Maybe he was upstairs, she mused.

Grabbing the bag with the food she deposited everything on the counter, putting some of the stuff away. Luckily the fridge was working. Turning on the cooker she placed the meat on to cook before prepping the other food.

She hoped Sirius Black hadn't left whilst she was away. It would be just her luck if he had. It took some time but she had finally finished cooking the food. She wasn't the best cook in the world but she wasn't the worst. It was decent.

Grabbing one of the plates, and a knife and fork, she made her way upstairs. Stopping in front of the room she had previously seen Black in she took a deep breath before knocking.

At first Alice heard nothing and her heart began to race. What if he really had left? Oh, she was going to be in so much trouble! Just as she was about to start hyperventilating she heard shuffling coming from behind the door. Five seconds later the door swung open.

He didn't say anything when he opened the door, he simply looked at her which put the woman on edge. Not knowing what to do she simply held out the plate feeling stupid. He glanced at the plate of food before his gaze fell back on her. He slowly reached out to take it from her.

"Cheers." Was all he said before stepping back into the room and once again the door was shut in her face. Huffing she spun on her heels before heading downstairs to eat her own meal.

It was quite lonely sitting there at the dark wooden table in the kitchen eating. The house was silent, it seemed too silent for Alice. She could admit it freaked her out a little. She was a jumpy person so she didn't see why the headmaster had chosen her for this task. Maybe everyone else was busy and she was the last option?

It seemed like a logical and reasonable conclusion. After she was done eating she placed the plate in the sink before grabbing her other bag and slowly ascending the stairs. She needed to find a room to sleep in.

Alice decided to stick to the floor below the man she was looking after. She wanted to keep the distance and he seemed to want that too. Opening a random door she peeked inside. There didn't seem to be any personal belongings in the room so obviously it was a guest room - well, she hoped.

Deciding to just choose this room she shut the door behind her and placed down her bag by the door. Wrinkling her nose at the state of the room she took out her wand. Dust was covering everything. Cobwebs were hanging from the ceiling and some of the furniture too. The window across the opposite wall had cracks in it and so did the ceiling.

After a few handy spells had been thrown about, the room looked a lot better. Smiling in satisfaction she grabbed her bag and plopped down on the small couch that sat opposite the bed. Rummaging through her bag until she found something to wear to bed she then proceeded to kick off her shoes and strip off her clothes.

Slipping into some shorts and a baggy t-shirt she thought of something. What if he tried to escape during the night? Hmm, maybe she could place a charm on the door to alert her to when he left the house?

Shrugging she decided to do that anyways. Standing in front of the front door she waved her wand, muttering under breath. Once she was satisfied she went back to her borrowed room.

She had decided to fire call Dumbledore tomorrow morning to discuss the situation - she needed to be clued in more and find out exactly what it was he wanted her to do. She couldn't just be left clueless.

Just as she was about to get into bed she heard what she thought was scratching against her door. Slowly making her way forward she slowly opened the door only to see her newest friend sat on the other side.

"Hey there boy." She cooed, bending down to eye level with the dog. "Where did you go? You hungry?" The dog simply stood up and made his way into her room. "I'm going to take that as a no." Standing up she shut the door behind her then made her way back to the bed.

Patting the bed once she was comfortable she motioned for the cute dog to get on the bed. For Alice it seemed like the dog was hesitating. Like it was having some kind of internal battle with ones self.

He moved closer to the bed but did not join her. "You're not going to come up on the bed?" He sat down. "Am I meant to take that as a no?" The dog lowered his head so it was placed on the edge of the bed. Letting out a sigh she turned onto her back. "Well if you change your mind." With that she turned onto her side so her back was facing him and promptly fell asleep.

 **OoooOoooO**

Watching the girl who looked to be half his age sleep wasn't part of the plan. He hadn't thought she would go to bed so soon but she had. Loath he was to admit it he came for hugs. He wanted some hugs god dammit!

Once he knew she was truly asleep he changed back into his human counter part. Running a hand through his hair he grimaced. He should really start brushing his hair more. He had gotten his hair cut due to the fact his hair was down to his elbows and it was becoming a nuisance.

He always used to grow his hair out back when he was younger but that was usually when he was upset. Then he would cut it again when it had gotten too long. But being in Azkaban he didn't have a choice, he had to let it grow out. It was to his shoulders now.

He had been surprised when she had brought him the food. Sure, he knew she was going to cook as he had been there when she said it. But he didn't know if she was going to shout for him and just leave it til he got it. So yes, he was surprised she had walked two flights of stairs to give it to him.

It tasted amazing.

Then again she could have given him some bread an butter and it would have tasted amazing to him. He was still getting used to eating real food again. Sirius didn't really know how to cook so maybe it wasn't such a bad idea having her around.

Giving the sleeping girl one last look he swept from the room. Making his way back to his own room he took a look at the posters that, surprisingly, were still on the wall. Sure he had made sure his parents couldn't take them down - he had done that to piss them off as he had a lot of Muggle posters up but he wouldn't have been surprised to see them blown off the wall.

He wondered why they hadn't been. His parents clearly didn't have a problem when they blasted his name off the family tree.

And yet they hadn't, everything was exactly as he had left them - well, except for the clear ageing signs on them. Looking at everything that was plastered up there he began to feel nostalgic. Rubbing his hands over his face he placed himself on the edge of the bed. He couldn't stop the thoughts of the past plaguing his mind. It was a problem he hadn't quite mastered.

Curling up onto the bed he fisted his hands into his hair. He couldn't keep going like this, he really couldn't. He didn't know if he had the energy to. It was too much. The memories too strong. So strong he wished death would just come and take him but he couldn't allow it. He needed to look after his godson.

He couldn't disappoint and let down James again.

 **Thanks to the people who followed and favourited this story.**

 **Review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning when Alice woke up she found she was alone in the room - no dog, which caused her to frown in confusion at the door which was shut. So how did he get out? There was no way the dog opened the door, left then shut it behind him. That was impossible for a dog.

Shaking her head she got out of bed and made her way over to the couch where her bag still lay. Stripping off her night clothes she pulled on some blue jeans, a simple white lace top, with some leather boots. Brushing her hair she left her makeup for now.

Leaving her new room she made a decision. Breakfast first then talk with Dumbledore. Entering the kitchen she made start on tea by boiling some water before settling on making some toast. Hmm, how was she to know how Black liked his tea? What if he didn't like tea!

Shrugging she decided to take the risk that he liked tea and would take a tray up with milk and sugar on so he could make it how he liked it. Pouring the boiling water into two cups she checked on the toast, turning them so the other side could cook.

Grabbing a dirty tray she quickly gave it a clean before placing everything she needed for tea on it. Grabbing the toast once it was done she set two pieces aside for herself. Buttering the other two she cut them before placing them on a plate.

Making sure she had a good grip on the slightly bent tray she started her journey to Sirius Blacks room. Pausing for a quick second she knocked on his door. What if he was asleep and she had woken him up?

Alice wished she didn't always worry about things. That she didn't always doubt everything, it was rather annoying. Suddenly she heard a low thud before footsteps and then the door was opened.

His hair was messier then usual. Either he had been a wake for a while and just hadn't brushed his hair yet or her fears had come true and she had just woken the man up. Please be the first, she begged in her mind.

"I made you breakfast." She said, hating herself because even she heard the slight tremble in her voice. "I'm sorry if I woke you." He simply grunted and that wasn't a good sign.

Suddenly he cleared his throat as though he was about to speak but he didn't - he just took the tray from her hands. His body half turned as though he was about to head back into his room before he stopped himself.

He turned back to look at her and Alice couldn't decipher it which shot her nerves. Black seemed to take a deep breath with his eyes closed before they opened once more. Only in the early morning light did she fully see the colour of his eyes.

They were a beautiful grey colour that went nicely with his features. "Thanks." He suddenly grunted and as usual the door was shut in her face. For some reason she found herself knocking on his door again. Oh no, what was she doing?!

Suddenly the door swung open with a little bit more force this time and he had a deep frown etched onto his brow. "What?" He barked causing her to jump.

"Sorry." She squeaked. "Um, could I get the plate from last night? I need to clean them." As of right now she was mentally cursing at herself and hitting herself. She didn't know why she knocked on his door a second time and in panic that was the first thing that came to mind.

Black disappeared from the doorway giving her a little glimpse inside. It wasn't messy surprisingly. She didn't get much more time to look as he returned, thrust them into her arms and shut the door back on her red face.

He didn't have to always be so rude to her! She was only doing her job and Alice didn't like it just as much as he did. Traipsing back downstairs to the kitchen she put the plate in the sink. She would wash them later.

Sitting down to have her own breakfast she was struck again by how lonely this place was. Sighing she hurriedly ate her breakfast before making her way to the living room, sitting down in front of the fire place.

Chucking some of the floo powder that was in a small pot into the fireplace she called out for the headmaster as she stuck her face into the fire. Blinking a couple of times she let out a small cough.

"Ah Alice!" She heard a cheerful voice say. Suddenly she caught sight of the old man placing himself down in front of her. "How are you my dear?"

"I'm quite alright headmaster."

"That's splendid. And Mister Black?"

"Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about." She confessed. "I need to know exactly what this so called job entails. Am I going to be the only one doing this because if that is the case I might as well move in there."

"Yes, that would be the wisest move." He replied, clearly telling her he had put her, and only her, on the job. "I will send people over to assist you my dear, if only to give you a break now and then." Well, at least that was something.

"Thank you professor."

"Sirius needs grounding." He told her after a few seconds of silence. "His mental health is not what it used to be I'm afraid, but that is to be as expected after all. He needs someone to help him, look after him and well, to put it bluntly my dear, bring him back from the brink of insanity."

Alice simply gave him an incredulous look. "And you think I'm that person do you?" The headmaster simply smiled with twinkling eyes. Alice sighed. "How am I meant to do that? He won't even talk to me. He only opens his door when I bring him food and then he promptly slams it in my face."

"Give him time Alice, he has been through so much."

"I guess."

"I will send someone to you at some point today so you can collect your things, my dear." They talked for a couple more minutes before she pulled herself back, wriggling her nose. She had always hated fire calling someone unless it was them calling on her.

Standing up she winced as her knees cracked. Spinning round she jumped slightly seeing the black dog sat in the doorway. Relaxing she walked over to him, giving him a quick pet before heading to the kitchen with the dog hot on her heels.

She honestly didn't know where that dog disappeared to all the time. Giving it a side glance she stopped when she was in front of the sink. Quickly washing the dishes she left them to dry.

Pushing the dog into the sitting room she told him to stay as she ran to her room to get a book. When she was back down she found the dog in the same spot she left him in. With a smile tugging on her lips she sat down on the couch, patting the spot next to her.

The dog immediately ran and jumped on the couch, settling his face on her lap again. Opening her book she started to read. About an hour and a half past before there was a knock at the door. Frowning she got up, disturbing the dog who seemed to be napping.

Opening the door she found a man stood on the opposite side. "Hello, my name is Remus Lupin. Dumbledore sent me whilst you go get your things if I'm not mistaken." He had a polite smile on his face as he spoke.

"Come in." She offered. The man, Remus, turned his head to the side when a noise was heard. It was the noise that was made when dogs nails hit wood flooring. Alice never noticed the smile that threatened to break free when he saw the dog.

"You got a dog?" He enquired, looking back at her.

"Oh no." She laughed making her way towards said dog, patting its head. "He was already here when I arrived." He made a noncommited sound. It wasn't long before she left and the man and beast simply stared back at one another.

"How are you my old friend?" Remus said softly, smiling at the dog. Shifting til he was human again he let a smile grace his face. It seemed to hurt his face, it looked like a foreign thing for him, to smile. He didn't reply to his friends question he simply rushed forward and enveloped the man in a hug. It was nice to see his friend again.

Making their way to the kitchen they both sat down, deciding to chat and catch up, laughing at old memories and man, was it good to laugh again. "So, you have a babysitter?" Remus laughed as Sirius rolled his eyes. "What's her name? Dumbledore never actually told me."

"Um, I don't actually know." He replied.

"How do you not know what her name is?"

"We don't really talk." He shrugged, completely forgetting she had told him when she first saw him as a dog.

"So instead of making a new friend and having someone to talk to you decided to be her dog instead?" Remus said, a smirk playing around his lips. "Have I got that right?" Sirius cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Don't really want to talk about the girl, Moony." He mumbled, leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed.

"You look like a child right now." All Remus got in reply was a scowl causing him to chuckle at his friends behaviour. "Padfoot, you need a friend. Try talking to her, as a man and not a dog."

Sirius really didn't want to talk about it. How could he tell his friend that all he wanted right now was affection that he wasn't going to get as a man. He was only going to get it as a dog and with his behaviour to the poor girl it definitely wasn't happening as a man any time soon.

So no, he really didn't want to talk about it. Remus could see it on his face so he dropped it. He didn't want to cause any stress on his friend. Not with all he was going through right now. He was basically a prisoner in his old home. A home which came riddled with horrible memories for his old friend.

"I'll drop it for now, Sirius but at some point you know you are going to have to tell her." Remus said. "And the longer you stay as Padfoot the harder it will be to tell her." He knew Remus was right but did that mean he had to listen to him? No.

"Don't worry. It's all under control." He replied smoothly causing Remus to roll his eyes. He sometimes hated how stubborn the man was. Once something was set in his mind it was hard for anyone to convince him otherwise.

It was some time before Alice returned and both men were clearly amused at the shocked expression on her face at seeing Sirius out of his room. Plus he seemed to be talking civilly with the man Dumbledore had sent round.

Once he had gotten over his initial amusement Remus stood from his chair, giving Sirius a pointed look. The man simply gave him a blank look. Turning to Alice he held out his hand. "It was nice meeting you."

"It was nice meeting you too." She quickly replied, forcing herself to relax. "Thank you for coming and helping." Remus have her a small smile saying it was no problem. He quickly held up his hand when he saw she was about to walk with him.

"I can see myself out." And with that he was gone. Gulping, Alice slowly turned to where the other man still sat. The silence was quick to enter the room but what bothered Alice was how thick the tension was. Clearing her throat awkwardly she shifted from one foot to the other.

"So um, what do you want for dinner?" Mentally groaning in exasperation at the lack of social skills she watched as he raised himself from his chair. He made his way around the table slowly before stopping by the door.

"Whatever, I don't care." Was his answer. Just as he was walking away Alice shouted his name. Pausing mid step Sirius slowly turned around to face her. He could see the nervousness on her face.

"Um... Have you seen my dog?" It came out horrifically, she practically whimpered it, but her point was made. Sirius felt his lips twitch but didn't give in to the temptation to smile. He simply told her no before storming back upstairs to his room.

Later that night Alice was curled up in bed with a good book when a thought suddenly occured to her. What was she meant to do about work? Dumbledore had assigned her this job at the most convenient time as she had a week from work.

It seemed almost too convenient for her liking. She wouldn't have put it past him to have been in contact with St. Mungos to find out her schedule.

She was due back in 6 days! She would need to talk to Dumbledore first thing tomorrow morning. Putting that thought aside Alice went back to her book that was covered in a thick leather cover. It was about different magical creatures.

Completely immersed in her book Alice didn't hear the slight whine coming from the other side of the door.

Let me in! Sirius shouted in his mind. Merlin, why was he doing his again? Putting his head between his large paws he sighed. It wasn't like be had anything better to do anyways. There was literally nothing to do in this rotten house.

Getting frustrated Sirius rammed the door with his head. Ow! That hurt! Shaking his head to rid himself of the black dots swarming in front of his eyes he impatiently waited for the door to open.

What was she doing! Jumping slightly at how fast the door opened he instinctly bared his teeth in a menacing snarl. Sensing no danger he cursed his dog form for being so stupid, not wanting to admit to himself it wasn't all the dogs fault.

The girl knelt down to stroke his head softly, causing Sirius to tilt his head pushing it further into her hand. She had been startled when she heard the bang against her door. Irrationally she thought is with Sirius Black banging on her door and she had panicked.

However the minute she opened the door and saw the dog all trace of panic had left her system. Watching the dog butt her hand made her smile. He was so cute. Standing up she ushered the dog inside her room.

"Come on." Jumping on her bed she patted it, smiling as the dog joined her this time. Waiting for him to get comfortable Alice moved her book to the bedside table out of the way.

Once he was done she laid down with him, reaching out a hand to stroke his fur. They both laid there for some time in comfortable silence, Sirius hadn't felt this relaxed in a long time. Before he knew it the girl had fallen asleep.

Getting up from the bed he shifted back. Without sparing her a glance he left the room, forgetting to shut the door behind him.

Reviews are welcome and appreciated!


End file.
